Spider-Man: The Arachnis Project Vol 1 6
- . Spider-Man refuses to allow Venom from trying to kill the Jury, but the symbiote is undaunted.Venom mentions how he is no longer trying to kill Spider-Man. He was determined to kill the wall-crawler since . However, he recently agreed to make peace with the web-slinger in . The Jury help Spider-Man get free from Venom's grasp with their sonic weapons, however the wall-crawler also doesn't want them to kill Venom either, pointing out that they don't have much time left before the facility explodes. While the Jury instists on attacking Venom, Spider-Man appeals to his foe's despire to protect the innocent. He points out Gunplay, saying that she is an innocent person caught in the middle of this mess. Not far away, Hugh Taylor, his son Screen, and Roland Treece are about to take off in a ship. However, Screech refuses to leave his teammates behind and exits the ship, despite his father's protests. Back at the scene of the battle, Spider-Man's attempts to talk sense into Venom have failed, so Gunplay tries to help. As the battle rages on, Ramshot has a chance to blast Venom but realizes that he cannot bring himself to kill. Instead, he merely knocks out Venom with another sonic blast. Spider-Man insists that they need to get Venom up to safety as well, but the other members of the Jury refuse to help. Suddenly, Homo Arachnis comes bursting through one of the doors. They are caught off guard by this new foe, but the tide of battle begins to turn when Screech shows up. While in the hanger, Roland and Hugh don't have much time left and take off. Although Hugh immediately begins to regret everything that he has done to tear his family apart. Screech explains that he came back to save his friends and kill Venom, unfortunately, Venom has recovered and ambushes Screech. However, instead of attacking Screech, he tosses him aside so he can fight Homo Arachnis. Venom tells the others to get out, while he deals with this monster. Still, Spider-Man still cannot bring himself to leave anyone behind to die and goes back after Venom. Screech follows after him, but he surprises Spider-Man by saying that he no longer desires to kill Venom and wants to help save him. However, when they get back down to the scene of the battle there is a massive explosion. Suddenly, Spider-Man sees Venom exiting on the opposite side of the room, vowing to live and see Spider-Man again. Doubling back to the others, Spider-Man and Screech find them held at bay by laser trip wires. This is where Sneak Thief makes use of her ability to pass through any security system to get to the other side and shut the beams down. They manage to get outside in the nick of time. Meanwhile, the ship carrying Roland Treece and Hugh Taylor is forced to the ground where they are apprehended by government officials. With the authorities rounding up what's left of the Life Foundation, the Jury departs to figure out what to do with themselves next. Venom, having changed back into Eddie Brock, watches from a distance before slipping away into the crowd. Miho, is taken for medical attention, glad that Spider-Man was able help her find her father. With the crisis over, Spider-Man departs, glad he was able to stop the Arachnis Project from ending up in the wrong hands. That evening, Carleton Drake emerges from the rubble of his facility. He has completely shed his exo-skeleton, and is now back in human form. He vows to revive the Arachnis Project, recreate the cure for cancer, then get his revenge on the Jury. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}